


Thanks for Everything

by google_whovian



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian loves John, John loves Dorian, M/M, Sad Ending, They have a long happy life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But for all the years he’s lived happily he was human. He might not of eaten, or breathed, or grew up with a mother and father but he was human. Because that’s what John saw him as. His time with John was fantastic, their partnership was much more than the actual word, it was a life commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sad fic, sorry. When I first contribute to fandoms with fics I always have to start off with tragic stuff.

You don’t know what you’ve lost until it’s gone. A popular and effective phrase. But this didn’t apply to Dorian; Dorian knew what he was going to lose when what he cared for most was gone.

 

And he has lived through it. Dorian was a synthetic, a robot based off the program Synthetic Soul. He could feel. He could express happiness, sadness, anger. It felt human, he felt human.

 

Though when Dorian watched as the lights in John’s eyes disappear and his heart rate faded into a long piercing silence, he didn’t know what he was feeling, it wasn’t human. It was something his complexed database could not understand. An emotion so deep within itself that when you do feel it you have to question yourself. What am I? Where am I? I am a DRN, and I am alone.

 

But for all the years he’s lived happily, he was human. He might not of eaten, or breathed, or grew up with a mother and father but he was human. Because that’s what John saw him as.

 

The years with John were fantastic. Their partnership was much more than the actual word, it was a life commit.

 

Years passed and Dorian and John grew gradually closer. Dorian moved in with John after Maldonado denied the request for Dorian to get his own place claiming, “He had to be under surveillance at all times like the other MX’s”.

 

Though John knew that was a load of bullshit so Dorian came home with him, he had his own room that consisted of his charging chamber and a dresser full of the same clothing.

 

Memories were gained in that apartment. Dorian changed the vibe completely. The DRN cooked a lot, and was a fan of movies which would consist of John and him staying up for hours into the night watching old superhero blockbusters like Avengers .Well, Dorian stayed up for hours while John fell asleep during the previews.

 

Like all ‘relationships’, it wasn’t all kicks and giggles. They fought, a lot. Richard Paul would casually call them “the old married couple”. John found it annoying and Dorian thought it amusing.

 

But nothing was as bad or emotional between them than the case where they walked into a trap and were surrounded by a new gang they were investigating.

 

The thugs took out many MXs’ easily with a new gun recently on the black market. The bullets from the handgun were so powerful it had blown a MXs’ face right off its body into remains so small Rudy couldn’t recognize them.

 

John knew there was a chance they weren’t going to get out of this one easily. They were outgunned.

 

Exceptionally, John of course wasn’t going to die without taking one of the fuckers with him. Quote. John, Dorian, and the remaining MXs’ shot for their life taking cover behind cars for safety.

 

It wasn’t until what was left of the gang advanced at John particularly, where the doubt truly set in. John, out of ammunition was vulnerable with one single person pointing a gun at his chest. As the bullet fired he was shoved out of the way, hitting Dorian instead.

 

A great chunk of Dorian’s shoulder was blown out of his body, leaving his right arm connected only by several circuits. Back up cliche-icly just then arrived to kill the last gun man. Dorian gave John a simple look before he sparked and completely shut down.

 

OoOoOo

 

Dorian was at the hands of Rudy’s cares for 4 months as he was being repaired, “If he could be repaired.” Rudy had told him. The bullet also punctured some of his circuit boards behind his chest plate. So John was assigned a week off before he was back on the streets and assigned a ‘temporary’ MX.

 

John was furious. He hated how Dorian covered him and might possibly be unfixable, how John now has to drive with a lifeless MX at his side that did everything without an ounce of sarcasm or snarky remarks. He was miserable.

 

And he wasn’t mad at only his partner for all this. He was felt the same way towards himself. He loved Dorian. And he didn’t realize these feelings until the person he felt them towards was gone.

 

Those 4 months were extremely long. They were long and anticipating for Maldonado and Stahl also. But nothing felt so uplifting like the day Rudy called him back, and told him Dorian was awake.

 

John sped across town to the lab, his sirens on so he wouldn’t get reported for speeding. He had so many emotions at once he couldn’t comprehend what he was primarily feeling. Happiness, anger, or relief? He didn’t know.

 

When John first saw Dorian, Rudy stood at his side saying “Tadah!” Dorian, good as new smiled at John with his genuine grin before it wiped off with John punching him straight in the jaw.

 

Rudy eyes widened and John’s hand exploded with pain but he felt better. Dorian wasn’t affected of course and was even more bewildered when the next second John kissed him.

 

It wasn’t a petite kiss, it was longing, eager and passionate.

 

When they arrived back at John’s apartment all there was a slur of angry swears from John and clothing littering the hallway leading to John’s bedroom.

 

They had blissful sex. Slow comfortable sex that consisted of gentle touches and sweet whispers. It was as if they were made for each other. The levels of bonding between their bodies made John feel something he never emotionally felt before. Their bodies moving together perfectly and John’s moans like music to Dorian’s ears. It was breathtaking.

 

That’s when ‘Partners’ was much more than the average partners.

 

They were like any other couple, they kissed, had sex, snuggled when Dorian was in the mood for a movie. But they never said they loved each other. Why? Because love didn’t have to be spoken verbally, it could be seen emotionally, or even physically.

 

The eye contact that lasted longer than most. Dorian’s smile, John’s laugh. It was all different and they knew. They didn’t need to say I love you to know it.

 

Years passed. Dorian and John were still cops for around 7 years. John, over the last year of their work had minor health problems that became major. They thought they had it under control for a while until John had a heart attack.

 

He was in the hospital for a short while, Dorian right by his side the whole time.

 

After Dorian and Maldonado discussed it, she retired John with a Supreme Honor. John didn’t accept it instead protesting for weeks that he was fine but he was now 48. It was time to settle down.

 

Dorian eventually persuaded John to let it all happen. John trusted Dorian with his life, so he gave in.

 

John soon got tired of the city life and they moved to a quieter remote place in the south. They got dogs to keep them the company that children couldn’t.

 

John might be good with kids but he said they were loud and obnoxious and it took too long for them to get out of that stage. So they’re 2 dogs, Bourbon and Noodle filled the role.

 

John aged, his dark hair now becoming gray and silver. The wrinkles on his face deepening, though his laugh and eyes still as young as his personality.

 

Dorian sometimes regretted being an android. He knew it was torture for John to look at him as young and restless as the day he was recommissioned. Dorian tried to approach the topic but being the grumpy old man John was becoming he brushed it off.

 

Life went on though. Valerie got a boyfriend, and they visited every holiday along with Maldonado and her husband.

 

Once Dorian and John bumped into Victor who was now a young man, bringing a smile to John’s face when he claimed the giraffe was still safe.

 

Rudy and Richard were together. Dorian and John were dumbstruck by the fact. Rudy was still shy and corny as ever but he made Richard less of an asshole so that was a good outcome.

 

John and his old partner’s son is who they saw most. He addressed Dorian and John as Uncle and spent time with them almost every other weekend.

 

Dorian didn’t think his life would turn out like this, surrounded by the people he cherished and at this side of his lover.

 

What goes up must come down. Another popular phrase. Dorian and John’s life might’ve been at the top of the mountain but things became ugly really quickly. John had another heart attack, this one fatal.

 

Doctor’s said that one of his major heart valves needed to be replaced by surgery. And that John would have to be on intensive care regularly, and unless they didn’t do it John would slowly fade before he eventually died. The surgery was expensive not that was the problem, the problem was John didn’t want to live his life like this.

 

The retired detective didn’t even have to tell Dorian anything. They looked at each other once and Dorian denied the doctor’s plan with a smile and thanks then went home.

 

Dorian didn’t expect it, but the way John was handling it was as though John knew it was only a matter of time. And it was. John became gradually weaker, and by the end of a month and a half John neared that last stage.

 

John was bedridden now. But for a dying 56 retired cop he was tough and not at all emotional But the human side of John was scared, terrified even, and Dorian saw right through it. On their last night John took Dorian’s hand, looking at him with his calm hazel eyes.

 

“Don’t decommission yourself,” John said softly.

 

Dorian eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head slightly. “Of course I won’t, John.”

 

Dead silence filled the space between them as they stared at each other.

 

“Do you remember that time we got ambushed by that gang?” John asked curiously, knowing he remembered.

 

Dorian nodded.

 

John sighed and tilted his head to the side a bit, the motion he makes when he’s curious. “Why didn’t you say anything before you, shut down? Why did you give me that expressionless look?”

 

Dorian stared at him for a long moment before he blinked. “I didn’t want to show any emotion. I didn’t want to be human...I didn’t want to die.” He murmured.

 

“I don’t wanna’ di-”

 

“But you won’t...because I’ll remember you, Valerie, Maldonado, and Rudy. We’ll all remember you.”

 

There was another silence before John nodded, a smile coming across his face.

 

“Want to get some noodles later?” He suddenly asked.

 

Dorian only smiled. “I don’t eat remember?”

 

John closed his eyes. “Then I’ll b-”

 

“I’ll buy, John...this once.” Dorian cut in, putting his hand atop John’s.

 

John looked up at him before he nodded. “Thanks. Thanks for everything.”

 

“I love you John.”

 

“I love you too”

 

They stayed like that for hours, just quiet and peaceful, Bourbon and Noodle lying at the end of their bed. John eventually fell asleep and Dorian watched him. Eventually he closed his eyes also, running through memories and cases by the hundred.

 

It wasn’t until 9 at night when John’s hand tightened. Dorian turned his attention to John immediately and his lover looked at him and simply nodded and the DRN returned the gesture then wrapped his arms around John, pulling him as close as to him as possible.

 

Dorian watched as the lights in John’s eyes gradually disappeared and his heart rate faded into a long piercing silence, he didn’t know what he was feeling, it wasn’t human. It was something his complexed database could not understand. An emotion so deep within itself that when you do feel it, you have to question yourself. What am I? Where am I? I am a DRN, and I am alone.

 

Dorian closed his eyes a weak smile on his face. “A better place. You’re in a better place…”

 

I am human, and I am here John. I will remember you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to respond, I got emotional when I was writing the ending. But yeah anyways since the sad stuff is out of the way I should be writing a lot more happy content. I'm thinking about writing a Rudy/Richard drabble. But I'll make a holiday season fic with Jorian sometime soon.


End file.
